


The prince and the Thief

by RyuRyuko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prince Yugi, ancient au, boundshipping - Freeform, lowkey sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRyuko/pseuds/RyuRyuko
Summary: This is a skeleton for my story that I will probably forget about lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on my phone doing this also I have dyslexia so i’ll be fixing it later

The young prince had seen the thief around, and has heard of what he has done. But for some reason the prince couldn’t help but think if there was something more than that. He was proven correct when he was hanging around his older brother and the newly crowned king, when suddenly they got a visit from the silver thief. The thief told the story of what happened to his home and the prince believed him but his brother did not. 

The thief knew who these two brothers were. The older one, mature and wiser if not ignorant, the younger one, kinder and naive. But when he told his story, the truth of what happened and how those Sennen items came to be, only the younger seemed to believe him. The thief could see the sorrow in the prince’s eyes as his brother and the priest denied the story and said it was false. He watched the younger one’s gaze turn from sorrow to frustration at how easily his older brother believed their cousin. 

It was night and the prince couldn’t sleep. He could only look outside from his balcony. He wasn’t allowed to leave the castle’s walls, his brother said it was too dangerous for the young prince. It wasn’t since no one really knew who he was, but a thief was watching him. Said thief even spooked him as he greeted the prince. 

The silver haired man smirked at the shocked face of the younger prince. He was cute, the thief thought as he sat on the railing of the balcony. When the prince questioned why the thief was here, the thief laughed quietly to not disturb the guards just below them. “You think I didn’t see how you looked when I told my story?” He asked. 

To the silver thief’s delight, the prince’s cheeks lit up pink. ”No one deserves something like that and be told that you’re lying.” The prince replied softly, looking down at the ground below them. “How would you know? What if I was lying?” The thief asked, a playful smile on his face. “I know you weren’t. Your....eyes..they looked so empty when you told my brother about it.” The prince explained. 

This prince wasn’t as naive as he first thought,the thief’s smile vanished. “You’re still talking to me even though you could easily have me captured.” He stated to the prince, “Where’s the fun in that? My life is boring here.” This time the prince smiled playfully. “Truly? Surely you’re allowed outside.” The thief asked, curious about this prince despite not liking his brother or the royal family. This prince, despite being related to the man he hated, was interesting to him.

“No I’m not. My older brother says it’s too dangerous for me.” The younger explained as the thief slid down from his seat on the balcony railing, standing next to the younger prince. “Because you’re a little too kind.” The thief scoffed poking the prince’s cheek, who smiled softly and replied,”Yeah and I’m short.” The taller silver haired man smiled, showing off his teeth. This kid is more interesting than he thought.

“If I could, I would help you in like a peaceful way but I would.” The thief thought for a minute before jumping back on to the railing of the balcony. “Tell me, does your brother hold you dear to his heart?” He asked the prince who replied in a snarky tone,”Well I would sure hope so.” The thief laughed loudly before he picked the small prince up. 

“Well then it’s decided, you’re coming with me, to see the outside world!” The silver man exclaimed holding the prince like one would with a bride. “As long as you make it fun, I won’t mind.” The prince joked. “It’ll be the most fun you’ll ever have, small prince.” The other cooed joking as well. And this just might be the best thing I can steal from that ignorant idiot, he thought as they made their way off palace grounds. 

The king woke up to a very familiar voice in the middle of the night. Immediately running to his balcony and looking down to his brother’s balcony just below his. He called his brother’s name but heard nothing in response, perhaps he was sleeping? Doesn’t hurt to check on your beloved little brother. Ah but the guards will notice him, and he really didn’t feel like dealing with them tonight.

The next morning, the prince and the thief were already halfway across the desert, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. The prince helped with getting food for a lower price as he was very kind and helped out and the thief scared someone when they tried to touch or harm the prince. They eventually came upon the thief’s old home. After explaining what happened here, the prince asked if the thief had plans to rebuild one day if he could.

The thief nodded slowly, taking in the words as sand and dust whipped against the broken homes. “I could help if you like, I wouldn’t mind.” The only thing the thief did was take the prince’s dainty hand and held it as they walked through the torn village. If love at first sight truly was a thing, then the prince just proved it was real for the thief. 

The king woke up and the first thing he did was go check up on his brother, he greeted the guards outside his brother’s room before opening the door and finding no one. The bed wasn’t even touched. He rushed out of the room and asked the guards if his brother had already left his room. The guards shook their heads in surprise and told him no one else entered or left. 

Their cousin immediately sent for a search party. But little did they know is that their prince was already in the arms of the thief. Literally. Love works in weird ways. Especially when your arms are around the enemy and your lips are kissing his scar and his arms are wrapped around your waist and kissing your cheek too. 

This prince was his now. And the kingdom will have to pry the angel from his hands if they want the prince back. And pry they did, but that didn’t mean the thief had lost his prince, oh no. He visited every night, with his small lover always greeting him with open arms.

But then...he was dying. And only the small prince was by his side as the light was fading from sight every couple of seconds. “Gods. Please. No don’t leave me here, my love. Don’t leave me alone.” With every bit of strength in his body, the thief brought his hand up to the paler one’s face. “I’ll still be with you, my love. For as long as stars do shine.” 

He could feel the small platters of tears on his skin in the dark. Everything was going numb but for some reason he was still there. Not physically. He was not himself anymore. He could see his little prince clutching the fabric of the robe the thief wore. “My love...no...” He could hear the soft voice of his love, he tried to reach out to the small prince,one last time but his hand phased through him. And then it went dark.


	2. The Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to actually make this a book. Or...try to? I’m kinda bad at remembering.

There was a prince. He was very kind, and gentle. Because of this, his father never let him out of the palace walls, his older brother followed the same rule. This prince never said anything about the rule, but his servants always knew, he never liked the rule. 

To be forced in isolation because you’re gentle and kind to all others? How cruel. He wasn’t naive, just kind. He always wore white veils, his mother did once, the townspeople say the elusive prince looked like someone sent from the heavens. 

Never allowed to see beyond the palace walls, the guards and servants became his friends. They loved this boy, this small prince, with all their hearts. He would hum lullabies for younger servants, and often visit their corner of the palace. He could sing, and the one place he loved to was in this one closed off room, where it would echo throughout his home. 

Although he was never allowed outside the palace walls, there was one place he was allowed to visit that was outside. The stables! He loved animals, and horses were right there! How wonderful! The horses loved him too, of course they would. 

This prince would spoil them rotten, with petting and pampering. Treats and brushes. You’d think the horses were flying, and you’d be correct, the horses seemed to know when the prince would visit and eagerly wait for him. 

His older brother, Atem, was incredibly overprotective of him. It doubled after he became King, especially with a thief started appearing and was after their blood. The prince however, didn’t care. He wasn’t interested in the things the priests and teachers tried to teach him, fighting and violence he never liked. He liked healing much better, but he wouldn’t deny he loved to watch two magicians practice every now and then.

The prince was always kind to everyone, even prisoners in the dungeons, that is when the prince could slip past his brother’s guards. The ones that would be sentenced to death, he took pity on and sung them songs quietly. The others would listen too, as there would be the ones that would be let go and they tell stories of a kind prince that sung them songs to pass the time. Whenever he could, that is.

There was one priest who never tried to force him into learning how to fight was his cousin. The priest thought of the prince more like his own little brother, and treated him as such. Helping him learn how to heal, the priest would watch over him, making sure the gentle hands of the prince would help injuries.

This helped, of course, his older brother seemed to like getting into fights with the guards as practice. You could hear the king whine about how he’s fine and doesn’t need any help from the entrance of the palace. The prince never listened and patched his brother up anyways, through whines and constant crying about how he’s fine and doesn’t need to be looked after.

There was one secluded place of the palace that was a ways away from the throne, it was safe and quiet. It was a beautiful place his mother used to go all the time, the river that royals had access to. The prince would spend time in the water, just dipping his feet as he watched lilies fall around him. 

It was serene, and calm. It was perfect to watch the sun set too. How lovely the orange and yellow colors would scatter across the river and into the secluded place that he loved. Although, he would occasionally catch glimpses of kids playing, and their parents right behind them. It saddened him somewhat, knowing how he could never have that. 

But still, not every dream can come true, can they? Even if he caught glimpses of the life he wished he could’ve had, he loved visiting at night the best. Where he could be completely alone, and just watch the moon and stars on the water, reflecting in his eyes. He could bask in the moonlight, close his eyes, and sing tunes on his own. 

No audiences,just him.


	3. The rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How awkward can I make a proud thief?

Almost everyone knew his story, and why he stole. He didn’t really need an introduction, did he? The thief was well known, and has just begun to climb for bigger aspirations. The palace. Ah, such a shiny thing. Wonders of what could be held in there. He knows of the king, whom he hates, very well. 

However, there was one thing he heard. How there was a mysterious prince in white veils, singing songs to whoever would listen. Choosing healing over fighting. The thief has never heard of such a prince. Perhaps he did exist? The thief would have to see for himself. Once he figured out a way in that is...

One night he did, he was actually led by a soft song, a sweet and gentle tune. The royal part of the lake, this prince did exist it seems. The thief peeked in, quietly pushing away a veil to see who was singing a soft tune. His breathing hitched as he saw the prince he was looking for.

Bathed in moonlight, dressed in white, and long hair that looked like silk, and a voice as sweet as a cold breeze in the heat of their home. A shiny golden headdress wrapped around his head and wrapped around his hair into a tail, it didn’t help since the dark midnight hair still dragged on the floor. 

The moon lit up some of the purple accents in his hair, the blonde in his bangs reached back in his long hair as well. When the townsfolk said the elusive prince looked like a godsend, they weren’t stretching the truth. The prince looked like a god himself! The thief watched the prince pick up a lily and toyed with the edges, still singing softly to himself. The white veils his long hair hid in, dragged through the water, creating slow ripples as the prince placed the lily back down. 

He was gentle, and calm, but above all, extraordinarily beautiful. The thief couldn’t move his eyes from the prince. But he heard the noise of the guards coming to check on the prince so he had to leave immediately and quietly. He wanted to listen forever, but he knew he couldn’t. 

Never had he wanted to meet someone, especially a royal, this much. But this prince...made him feel something. Intrigue perhaps? It sparked something in his heart, he couldn’t place what it was. He had time. For now, he just wanted to meet this prince, not right now, too risky. The thief will, he will, he knew it. 

He just had to make a plan on how. Then he could figure out why this prince didn’t make him angry, or make him want to kill him. In fact the thought of harming the prince seemed...impossible to the thief. For some reason, it spread dread through his head and heart. The thought crawled through his skin like a bad itch he couldn’t reach. He didn’t know why, and it irritated him. 

He wanted to meet this prince, and soon. The thief was never a patient man. Taking their dead father to the throne room seemed like a good idea, right? Right? Oh gods what does he do to meet this prince. Why was he nervous about this? Why did his mouth feel dry when he thought about messing it up? Messing what up? What was he messing up? Oh god what’s wrong with him?

He doesn’t even know the prince’s name! He’s never heard of the prince before! And yet...here he is...going through with his admittedly stupid plan to meet a prince. 

Why did he choose this plan?


	4. Freedom is taste I have never known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes about freedom

The prince for once in his life spent most of his day eagerly waiting for a thief. A thief! The prince also envied the life the thief led, able to live outside and freely. He told the thief this once, and confused the thief asked,”You’re not allowed outside?” The prince shook his head and explained that his dad and brother were extremely...protective over him. It was a little overbearing, that’s why he’s always here at this lake covered in veils and vines. Not outside and free but close enough. 

The thief thought about his explanation and said,”I would love to take you out to see our world. I think you’d be a good influence on it.” The prince smiled sweetly, catching the thief off guard and in a trance.   
“I’d probably be the most priceless thing you could steal from my brother.” The prince joked.  
The thief laughed, quietly. “I wouldn’t tempt me with such a good reason to steal you, dear prince.”   
“Ooh, using names here are we?” The prince teased,”I might use some of my own if it means I can be stolen faster.” 

The thief smiled softly at the prince,he was never really at peace with anyone like this before. Why the thief didn’t just kill the prince, he’ll never know. But he was glad he didn’t, this prince took his heart, and he wasn’t going to try and get it back.   
Sure they knew that if they really wanted to start this relationship, they would have to make sure it was a secret. The thief didn’t want the prince to get into trouble and the prince didn’t want the thief to...well...die. 

But they were undoubtedly in love, and it would hurt to never see each other again. The prince asked for some big plants to put in his river view room. His brother agreed, not knowing the prince was going to use these as a makeshift cover for a certain thief. The prince also snuck some bedding and cloth from a spare room down to the river view.   
That’s when he made the thief his first room. Safe from the palace guards, safe from his brother’s gaze. Since the thief wanted to spend more time with his newfound love, and get to know him more, he spent a lot of time in the room with the prince. 

He could see how lonely the prince was, the thief knew what it was like to be lonely. He asked the prince what his family was like, even though the thief already knew.   
“They...always think they know what’s best for me. I appreciate their concern, I do. But...”   
The prince stopped himself, unsure of what to say next.   
“I know I’m lucky to even have a family in the first place...but they don’t feel like my family. They feel like they’re just my guards that have to know everything I’m doing every single day, every single second.”  
The thief listened and nodded along, he didn’t understand a lot of it, but he wanted to. 

It was important to the prince, and the thief wanted to understand. But he never had a family for that long so he couldn’t really understand all of it. He tried and the prince clarified anything that seemed confusing.

The thief could see how someone could hate being cooped up in a place for too long. Even if the palace was big, he could see why it would feel so lonely. The servants never seemed to talk to the prince other than the ones who were raised with him. The prince wanted to be treated like an equal. Just like...the thief wanted. 

They were similar in a sense. Freedom, justice, equality. It fit them together, and their differences helped them along the way to understanding each other. The thief quickly found himself deeper into these emotions than he thought he would go, but deep down, he didn’t care. 

The thief was resting on the bed the prince had carefully made for him. It’s been a while since he felt so comfortable, and in a bed. The plants, that shielded him from the view of unwanted guests and outsiders that might be trying to get peak at the prince, was nice too. The prince would share his food with the thief, not like anyone questioned the prince taking a little more than normal.   
The prince was always there for the thief. Something he wasn’t used to, someone to rely on. He never had something like that. Yet he liked this change in his life, it felt right to have someone this caring in his life.

Caring. That’s not someone you come across very often, especially around the palace. The prince is the very definition of caring. Giving him shelter and food, a friend, and feelings. He wasn’t used to it, but he didn’t mind. Not even when the prince would pamper him with pets and cuddles. To be honest, it boosted his ego.

In return, the prince had never met someone so independent and determined before. Let alone someone from the outside. The thief would tell him all about his adventures, his triumphs, his battles. Every scar or bruise, every person who fought for him, everywhere he went. The rings on his fingers, the golden bracelets, every jewel he ever stole. The thief seemed to be full of stories, and the prince was happily listening to every detail.

The prince would love to go outside beyond the palace walls, but never got the chance nor the courage. Even when he did, his older brother would freak and have him escorted back in with just about every guard in the palace. It was even worse when his brother became the pharaoh, the prince was still mourning his father, and the added security around him didn’t help. 

He just wanted to be alone. There were always guards outside of his private room and his lakeside garden. But the prince couldn’t find it in him to tell that to his brother. He knew he wouldn’t be listened to anyways.   
The thief he confided in, when asked about his life, would tell him that if the prince were a jewel, he’d steal him away forever. They laughed together but that didn’t change the fact that the prince would love to see the villages that his kingdom ruled. 

Every choice was made for the prince, every decision, everything. Even the food he ate! The water he would drink! Everyone told him what to do or what not to do, his brother controlled his life pretty much. But then this thief came along.

This thief...was the prince’s only tie to the world he longed to know.


End file.
